Shibaan
Shibaan MacDuncan was the former Obea of the MacDuncan clan and the predecessor to Lael. She was the one who took Faolan and other malcadhs before him to their Tummfraw. She died from getting crushed by a boulder in an aftershock, during the events of Lone Wolf. Description Shibaan was once a beautiful tawny wolf, but later her pelt lost its shine and her teats shrunk to pebble size, which was caused by her inability to bear any pups. Family Many unknown former mates History 'Before the Books' Shibaan was once a very popular wolf in the pack. She once had beautiful tawny fur and the females were jealous of her. It was one mate after another, but she failed to bear pups. After the third mate, Shibaan moved to a different pack within the same clan. She moved from pack to pack, and eventually joined the MacDuncans. She fell in love with a handsome wolf named Donegal, they mated but it was Donegal who suggested her to Duncan MacDuncan and then he accepted the offer and gave Shibaan the job as the Obea once it was clear that she was at an advanced age and was sterile, or unable to have pups. It was hard for Shibaan to watch Donegal with a new mate who had just bore five healthy pups. Soon her teats become to shrank to the size of tiny pebbles. As Obea, wolf mothers and pregnant she-wolves fear her, believing that she can cause a malcadh to form in their womb. Father wolves ignore her, and seem to see right through her. Shibaan isn't mentioned by Hamish who says his mother was the one who abandoned him, it could be that there might not have been a Obea at the time, or that Hamish's mother did it before she could find them. 'Lone Wolf' Shibaan was the Obea of the MacDuncan clan. She was suited to be an Obea because she'd always find the hiding she-wolves with malcadh pups. A she-wolf called Morag has gone by-lang with her third litter. Determined to keep her unborn pups safe, she had left many tricks that no ordinary wolf; aside from Shibaan, would find, such as urinating in only ice-free parts of the river. She gives birth to three pups; two tawny females and a silver male. However, the silver pup was unfortunately born with a splayed paw. Morag hopes that the toes will curl in so that the paw will be normal, but it doesn't. After a few days or so, Shibaan finds Morag and her pups. She takes the silver pup to an icy riverbank. Shibaan and Morag then each carry the remaining pups to the clan, where the silver pup's birth is announced. Morag and her mate, Kinnaird, are then banished from the clan. Later in the novel, she is seen taking a pup with half its paw to a tummfraw. However, an aftershock causes a boulder to roll down, crushing her. As her soul leaves her body, for once in her life she finally grieves for all the pups she abandoned, imagines herself racing to rescue the pup, and then a dozen or more of the malcadh pups she abandoned come to greet her in the Cave of Souls. She finds the pup and rejoices when she realizes that she would mother the young pup. 'Shadow Wolf' After her death, a pale she-wolf named Lael takes Shibaan's place as Obea. She is a minor character in Shadow Wolf, as Faolan sees her with the pup that is soon to be murdered by Heep. Trivia * "Shibaan" means "snow" or "white" in Arabic de:Shibaan Category:Females Category:Obeas Category:Lone Wolf Characters Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Wolves Category:MacDuncan Wolves Category:Star Wolf Category:Protagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Article stubs